Before They Knew
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (NEW CHAPPIE) Rocket Power - A story about how Otto and Sunny try to conceal thier relationship from thier friends (Reggie, Twister, Sam). Will thier efforts work? (Rated for some romance...just in case.)
1. Default Chapter

Before They Knew  
  
Otto and Sunny had known each other for a week and a half now, though Otto's friends still didn't know about their relationship. Reggie had a hunch that they liked each other, but the others had no idea.  
"Catch me if you can!" Otto blazed down the boardwalk at an amazing speed, Sunny trailing close behind. Otto reached the end of his driveway and stopped; Sunny caught up and almost ran into him.  
Twister and Sam ran out of their houses, Reggie out of the garage. "Hey, where have you two been? We've been waiting for you for over thirty minutes," Sam argued.  
"I don't know where they were, but I bet I know what they were doing." Reggie snickered and made a kissy face. She then sat down on the curb beside her brother. Sam and Twister sat down beside her.  
Otto and Sunny were out of breath. "We weren't doing anything." Otto put his hand down, accidentally putting it on top of Sunny's. He blushed then jerked it back up and put it in his lap.  
"Sure," Reggie replied sarcastically.  
Twister took out his camera. "So, did you guys learn any new moves today? I'd love to film them if you did. Got any examples?"  
"No, but I can do this." Sunny jumped up and bladed about twenty feet forward, then came back, jumped off the curb, and spun around in a full circle.  
Otto laughed and slapped his forehead. "You looked like a ballerina."  
Sunny scowled at him and jerked him up by his collar. "What did you say?"  
Otto was surprised, but not intimidated. "Nothing." He smiled at her and put his feet down.  
Sunny let him go and sighed. "Aw, how can I be mad at such a baby- face like you for long, anyway? You're too cute."  
Otto grinned.  
Twister stood up behind Otto. "Aww, how sweet. They're in love!" He gave Otto a slight shove and sent him rolling forward towards Sunny.  
Otto didn't have enough time to stop, and bumped into Sunny, kissing her slightly. He pulled back, surprised.  
Sunny's eyes were wide. Twister, Reggie, and Sam were laughing so hard they were on their sides. Otto pretended to be disgusted. "Ew, gross! Twist, why'd you do that?" He looked at Twist and glared.  
"Sorry, bro, couldn't help it." He kept snickering and elbowed Reggie, whispering something into her ear. Reggie laughed then whispered something to Sam.  
Otto and Sunny gave them an angry and bewildered look. "What now?" they said in unison.  
Their friends were still giggling, and whispering, like a bunch of kindergarten girls. "Nothing." Reggie got up and walked back to the Rocket's garage.  
"Gotta go." Twister got up as well and walked towards his house, turning around now and then to look at Sunny and Otto and laugh.  
"Me too, later." Sam walked to his house. It was just Otto and Sunny now.  
"So, wanna come in and just chill for a while?" Otto pointed to his garage.  
"Nah, it's getting late and I'd better head home. See you tomorrow." Sunny looked around to make sure no one was looking and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Yeah, later." Otto waved goodbye and headed inside.  
After Otto had taken a shower, he stood in front of his mirror brushing down his damp hair. He heard a knock on the door and Reggie stepped inside. "So, what's up with you and Sunny?"  
Otto shook his head, denying what his sister's accusations. "Nothing. There's nothing." He made sure to look in the mirror and not at his sister, so she couldn't read his nervous look.  
"Otto, don't be such a liar! I know everything." Reggie was pulling him into a trick she knew he would fall into.  
And sure enough, he did. "What? How did you know?"  
"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!" Reggie had succeeded in bringing forth his secret. She smiled, satisfied. She knew, she just wanted him to admit it.  
Otto sighed and leant against the doorway. "Okay, okay. You got me." He put his hand on his forehead and sighed again.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Reggie walked over and sat down in a chair.  
"I don't know, I guess I thought you and the guys would make fun of me," he admitted. "How long have you known?"  
She wrinkled her forehead in a quizzical matter. "We wouldn't have made fun of you. Anyway, I was for sure when I saw you two kiss. Not when Twister pushed you, but I saw you when you were surfing before. I couldn't believe it when I did. I mean, I thought it was sweet, but I never thought you would be that way. I guess I never knew you had it in you."  
Otto smiled crookedly. "Yeah. It's weird though. When I first got to know her last week, it was a feeling that I hadn't felt before. Almost like I.like I."  
"Cared for her," Reggie interrupted.  
"Yeah. I would have never seen myself kissing someone, much less lov." He stopped.  
Reggie arched an eyebrow. "Much less loving some one? That's kind of a strong word, isn't it?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, but not for me. I knew I did when I didn't feel the need to try to impress her; she liked me for me."  
"Aww, that's so sweet. Well, do you want me to tell the guys, or do you want to? They're going to find out sooner or later," Reggie suggested.  
"Nah, I will, since it's my deal. Thanks, Reg." He hugged his sister, surprising her, since he never did that. This girl is changing him.but in a good way, Reggie thought. 


	2. Everyone Knows

The next day, Otto went to Twister's house and told him everything.  
"Really? Dude, I never thought you'd like her. I just thought she was just a friend," Twister exclaimed.  
"Well, now you know." Otto felt a lot more relieved about it now that he had told his best friend, but he still felt kind of embarrassed.  
"I dunno, man. I still can't believe it. How can you prove that you really do like her?" Twister wasn't convinced.  
"I dunno, you're the one I have to convince," Otto shrugged.  
"I know! Come on, let's get Sunny and Reggie and Sam and go to the Pier. I have an idea." Twister ran out the room, Otto trailing close behind.  
Sunny sighed and looked out into the Pacific. She wondered why Otto told his friends. Now she felt completely different around them, but she figured they would have found out anyway. "So, what are we here for?"  
"Well," Twister began, "it seems I don't believe you two like each other, so I want you to prove it." Twister really believed that they liked each other, he just wanted to mess with them.  
"So?" Sunny looked at him in confusion.  
"So," Twister continued, "Reggie, Sammy and me have decided that." He stalled for a moment.  
"Get on with it!" Otto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"In order to prove you two go out, we want you to kiss," Twister finished.  
"Okay.?" Otto looked at him like he was crazy. He had kissed her before, but never in front of anyone. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "There, happy now?"  
"Nope," Twister stated plainly.  
Otto and Sunny looked exasperated.  
"But that'll do. So, we headin' to the Shack then to surf?" Twister questioned.  
"Yeah, I guess." Otto and Sunny sighed, and started to hold hands, but stopped. Reggie looked at them and giggled.  
"It's okay, now that we know." She took Otto's arm and put it around Sunny's waist. "That's better."  
It was weird because Otto thought his friends would treat him differently, but they didn't. He was glad for that. Now that they knew, he would be more open with them from now on. 


End file.
